Singing in the RainErm I Mean Shower
by ForbiddenDreams13
Summary: Just a little songfic that popped into my head while I was listeing to the radio one night.


**Hello everyone out there. This is my first YYH fic (as you probably know). **

**Inspiration: I was listening to 'Gypsy Road' by Cinderella, then went to you tube and started listening to various other songs, and this image just came to me. I was trying to find a singer whose voice would match Kurama's face, and here's what I came up with.**

**Author's Notes: Read, enjoy, and review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Kurama (damn), or the song used in this fic. The song belongs entirely to Skid Row.**

**Time: Takes place after Yusuke's fight with Suzaku, while everyone is waiting for him to recover. Botan, Keiko, and Kurama are all over at Kuwabara's place.**

* * *

After making sure Yusuke was tucked into bed, and all accommodations were met (at least all that _could _be met, for someone lying in a coma) the troupe of two humans, fox demon, and Guide to the River Styx walked out of Kuwabara's room, Botan quietly shutting the door behind her.

In the living room, Kurama sat down, sighing. The battle against the four Saint Beasts, plus the Cultivated Humans had been exhausting. Across from the red head sat Botan, Kuwabara, and a troubled looking Keiko. Her eyes were fixed on the floor, and clouded with worry. Kurama couldn't blame her. He too wondered how long it was going to be before Yusuke woke up. _If _he woke up.

'_Idiot. He defeated a Saint Beast, and he's at least still breathing. Give him some credit.'_

"Ugh, I'm exhausted."

Kuwabara said, placing one hand behind his head. Botan smiled. Kurama nodded.

"I think we're all a little tired. Oh, Keiko,"

The girl looked up at the sound of hearing her name.

"Yes?"

Kurama put on a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure Yusuke's going to be alright. There's nothing you need to worry about."

Keiko nodded, but didn't look too sure. Botan put a hand on Keiko's shoulder, before glancing at Kuwabara and Kurama.

"And how are you two doing?"

"I'm doin' good. What about you Kurama?"

"Same here."

He said, plucking at his clothes a little bit.

"Albeit a bit filthy, would you mind if I used your shower?"

"Uh…no…go right ahead"

He acted as if no one requested using the shower before. Which was impossible, but Kurama was willing to bet, as he thanked the young stout hearted punk that he had never had someone like Kurama request to use his shower.

Checking to make sure the door was locked, he began to twist the knob, and wait for the water to heat up. The sound of running water filled the bathroom as he began to undress. When he was sure the water was warm enough, he pulled the little knob that switched it from faucet to shower and stepped in, pulling the curtain behind him.

Kurama closed his eyes as the warm water ran gently over his skin, droplets getting caught in his scarlet tresses, and playing with his hair. Tugging it as each one surrendered to gravity, and plunked to the bottom of the shower. Thick steam rose up around him as he stood there under the full force of the water. He had always loved the sound and feel of running water. It had quite the calming affect on him.

The wound that Genbu had inflicted on him was healing at a pretty good clip, but if he stretched too far, it bothered him a little. Luckily, the only indication that he had taken a hit was a pale red slash mark.

'_Well, I'm in here. I might as well wash up, instead of running the water bill up.'_

Great idea, except for the fact that this wasn't his house, and this was somebody else's bathroom. Grabbing a bottle of shampoo, checking the label to make sure that it wasn't anything feminine, Kurama sighed. _'I hope Kuwabara doesn't mind.' _

While the water continued to run, and the small area around him heated up to a nice temperature, and the suds in his hair thickened, blanketing the red in a snowy white, Kurama took a breath.

_Woke up to the sound of pouring rain._

_The wind would whisper, and I'd think of you._

_And all the tears you cried that called my name._

_And when you needed me, I came through._

_I paint a picture of the days gone by._

_When love went blind, and you would make me see._

_I'd stare a lifetime into your eyes._

_So that I knew you were there for me._

_Time after time you were there for me._

Meanwhile, three heads turned to look in the direction of the bathroom. Botan was the first to speak.

"Is…Is that Kurama?"

Kuwabara shrugged, trying to hide his own shock with a nonchalant manner.

"Well yeah, you see anybody else walk in there?"

Only Keiko sat there and listened. _'Wow. He's good.'_

Oblivious to what was going on outside the warm sanctuary of enclosed shower space, Kurama continued to sing.

_Remember yesterday,_

_Walking hand in hand._

_Love letters in the sand._

_I remember you._

_Through the sleepless nights,_

_Through every endless day._

_I wanna hear you say;_

'_I remember you.'_

_We spend the summer with the top rolled down_

_Wished ever after would be like this._

_You said 'I love you babe.' Without a sound_

_I said I'd give my life for just one kiss._

_I'd live for your smile, and die for your kiss._

"Wow, this sounds like such a sweet song."

Botan remarked, clapping her hands together. Kuwabara nodded, smiling a little, along with Keiko.

_Remember yesterday,_

_Walking hand in hand._

_Love letters in the sand._

_I remember you._

_Through the sleepless nights,_

_Through every endless day,_

_I'd wanna hear you say;_

'_I remember you.'_

_We've had our share of hard times,_

_But that's the price we paid._

_And through it all, _

_We kept the promise that we made._

_I swear you'll never be lonely._

Standing there, he let the notes of the solo reverberate through his mind. Every chord, every pitch, was simply beautiful.

_Woke up to the sound of pouring rain._

_Washed away a dream of you._

_But nothing else could ever take you away._

'_Cause you'll always be my dream come true._

_Oh my darling, I love you!_

_Remember yesterday_

_Walking hand in hand._

_Love letters in the sand,_

_I remember you._

_Through the sleepless nights_

_Through every endless day_

_I'd wanna hear you say;_

_I remember you._

_Remember yesterday_

_Walking hand in hand!_

_Love letters in the sand_

_I remember you._

_Through the sleepless nights,_

_Through every endless day._

_I'd wanna hear you say_

_I remember,_

_I remember you_

_Ohhhhh yeaaaahhhh!_

_Oohh, yeah!_

With the song finished, along with his shower, Kurama turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower. Sadly, as much as he detested it, he put back on his purple uniform after making sure his hair was thoroughly dry.

When he got into the living room, he was utterly bemused at the sight that met his eyes: Keiko, Botan, and Kuwabara were all sitting in the living room clapping, and cheering. Kurama cocked his head to one side. What on Earth were they cheering about? Before Kurama got a chance to ask, Botan piped up.

"You're pretty good Kurama. Ever consider making a career out of that voice of yours?"

"Uh wait a minute! I-"

"Ah, you don't have to explain nothing! That's one cool set of pipes."

"You don't understand. That sort of thing's…I didn't mean to…"

Keiko smiled.

"Oh c'mon. Don't be shy. We liked listening to you sing."

"Huh?"

Botan giggled.

"Yeah Kurama, how about an encore performance?"

* * *

**First one shot finished! Reviews are welcome, and if you haven't heard this song, it's called 'I Remember You' and it's by Skid Row. Seriously, listen to it. In my opinion, it's one of the greatest songs ever done. **


End file.
